Employing a fingerprint verification access system in place of a password or a pin to control a user's access to a device is known in the smartphone industry or in the computer industry. However, due to hardware space or cost limitations, the size of the fingerprint capturing window may be limited to 9 mm×4 mm or possibly smaller. These limitations may lead to higher false rejection rate or false acceptance rate in the enrollment and verification of a fingerprint of a user, which can adversely affect the user experience of the device. Thus, there is a need for an improved fingerprint verification system.